


Aggressive Kindness

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Darcy takes care of others so aggressively that she forgets to take care of herself. Luckily her boyfriends know this, and step in to help.





	Aggressive Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).



> For Gladheonsleeps, I'm so sorry I missed our friendiversary, and I'm so glad to have you in my life. xoxoxoxoxoxoxox two years strong!

“Tony…Do you have a minute? I need your help with something.” By the Norns, the little minx was up to something. Loki followed his lover at a distance to see what she was going to cajole the Man of Iron into this time. It was sure to be a treat to watch, as Darcy never did anything halfway. Sure enough, when he caught up with them, Darcy and her pseudo father were staring at a large table of food. “What did you need my help with, Shortstack? Looks like you have all the food you need right here.” “I didn’t need your help making food. I need your help eating the food. And you need to eat something that DUM-E didn’t put in the blender. So tell me about your latest project and eat up, Gold-Titanium-Alloy Man.” Seeing Darcy take care of those around her never failed to melt the heart of the trickster, and he went to go find their third to see if he would be available to help turn the tables and pamper her for a change.

“YOU WILL RELAX AND ENJOY YOURSELF, DAMMIT! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOUR BIGGEST BREAKTHROUGHS HAPPEN AFTER A GIRLS NIGHT AND THERE IS NO WAY I’M LETTING YOU GO TO YOUR REUNION WITHOUT A FRESH BREAKTHROUGH TO HOLD OVER THOSE LOSERS’ HEADS!” Bucky laughed as he heard his best girl help her best friend and boss prepare for her high school reunion. While most geniuses were successful due to their own spite, Bucky privately thought Dr Foster’s success was due in large part to the spite and loyalty of the spitfire he had been searching for. Recognizing that Darcy would be a while, he went off in search of their fella, hoping the mischievous prince would be available for shenanigans.

That Thursday, after seeing Jane off to the airport, Darcy had a full body ache that signaled she had been working too hard for a while. Determined not to let her boyfriends know they were (once again) right to think she forgot to take care of herself, Darcy plastered a smile on to hide the fact that she was sore from running all over the complex. She opened the door to their apartment to find floating candles lighting a path to the bathroom. Once there, she found the bathtub full of hot water and rose petals. Groaning with delight, she hastily removed her clothes and sank into the luxurious treat. As her eyes closed, two sets of hands started massaging her while and the two voices she loved best took turns singing her to a state of utter bliss.


End file.
